


Revival

by bzarcher



Series: Rising Swan (The Odette AU) [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caffinated!Tracer, Drabble, F/F, Odette!AU, Post-Talon Widowmaker, Pranks, Widowtracer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Sharing a living space with Tracer occasionally brings...unique challenges.





	

Odette Lacroix groaned as she heard something fall to the floor with a not terribly soft thud.

She wondered what time it was. It felt far too early to deal with…whatever that had been.

All she had to do was open her eyes – she’d learned very quickly that sharing a living space with Lena Oxton meant that there would be a clock on almost every wall – but that also meant conceding that she could no longer get back to sleep.

She tried to relax, to let her body go limp and clear her mind so she could follow, but just as she felt she might be on the edge of sleep again, another thump, this one sounding like it had come from near the bathroom. The sound was suspiciously like someone hitting a wall, in fact.

Growling wordlessly with frustration, she swung her legs off the bed, sat up, and finally opened her eyes. The nearest clock read 6:15am. They had gone to bed…just after one in the morning, if she recalled correctly.

She didn’t ever want to go back to Talon, but Odette did briefly entertain just how difficult it would be to exfiltrate from the Watchpoint and make her way off the island after strangling her beautiful, annoying, charming, absolutely infuriating partner.

She’d gotten as far as debating between sneaking on to a ferry to Tangiers or trying to stow away on a cargo flight to Prague or Tarnow when there came another thud from just outside the bedroom door.

Levering herself up off the bed, Odette wrenched the door open, and her yellow eyes went wide with shock. _“Qu'est-ce que c'est?”_

It looked like a bomb had gone off in the front room of the Watchpoint’s former VIP quarters that they’d cleaned out and claimed for their own not long after Lena had suggested getting “a place together.”

Laundry was strewn over the couch, the floor, even the ceiling. An extra pair of Tracer’s goggles stared back at her from where they had apparently landed on top of the television. A few framed prints that had come with the rooms were now laying haphazardly on the floor.

But where was…?

“OhHiLuvsorrydidIwakeyouup?”

Lena’s head popped up from behind the couch like a lemur looking for food, and Odette’s brows knit in confusion. She looked as if she’d just come from a shower – in fact, Lena’s hair was still a bit damp, flat against her head instead of spiked up into her usual style. She’d apparently pulled on one of the oversized nightshirts she enjoyed wearing, but had belted on the combat harness and accessories for her Chronal Accelerator over it?

Before Odette could ask what the hell was going on, Lena had blinked over to her – a surprise, since she almost never bent time around her when she was “at home”, and hefted a laundry basket, gesturing at it with her free hand as she began to explain in a rapid, almost breathless voice.

“I was using that new bottle of shampoo that Hana picked up for us on the last grocery run, and I realized I was out of clean bras, so I’m probably going to need knickers, and I had all this energy for some reason so I decided to do some laundry, but I was thinking that maybe it would go faster if I started to pick everything up with blinks instead of just emptying up the hampers, and then I could jump down to the laundry room and maybe even try recalling back up the stairs after I had the laundry finished because then it should be clean, right? Right!”

Odette blinked a few times as she processed all of that, then looked around. “I do not think,” she said slowly, “this is working as well as you hoped.”

“...I guess it is a little bit of a disgrace now, innit?” Lena stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, and her slightly embarrassed, slightly perplexed expression was just cute enough to distract Odette from this absurd situation, and made the pounding ache behind her eyes ease just a bit.

As Odette’s brain caught up to the rest of her body, she suddenly thought about one of the first things Lena had mentioned in her rush of explanations. “…new shampoo?”

“Wot? Oh! Yeah! Big grey bottle on the shower shelf. We were about out of the herbal stuff and I asked Hana to grab something from the shops since she was out anyway.”

An alarm bell began to ring in the back of Odette’s mind. “Wasn’t Hana going to the shops because you ate all of her shrimp chips again?”

Lena blushed. “I’mSUREsheisn’tSTILLupsetaboutthat.”

Odette frowned, then pointed to the couch. “ _S'asseoir.”_

“ok…” Once she was sure Lena was actually going to sit down, Odette turned on her heel and headed for the bathroom. Pulling back the shower curtain, it wasn’t hard to find the bottle Lena had described, dark grey and with a vaguely triangular shape, the word ‘Revive!’ running down the front of the bottle in silver trimmed green letters.

Odette opened the lid, sniffing it. Spicy, with a touch of something like mint – not unpleasant, really. Closing the bottle, she turned it over in her hands, and her eyes were drawn to the bold warning on top of the ingredients.

**WARNING: This Product Contains Caffeine and Ginko Biloba Extract**

_Oh, mon Dieu._

When Odette came back to the front room, dressed in a casual blouse and slacks, Lena was still sitting on the couch, but one of her legs was bouncing up and down so quickly that several socks and another pair of underwear had popped out of the basket and onto the cushions.

“Soooooowhat’s going on?”

Odette’s expression as she held up the bottle wasn’t so far off from the look that Lena used to see over the sights of the Widow’s Kiss. “I am returning this to the store, and then I am going to have a conversation with Hana that she will not enjoy.”

Lena cocked her head like a dog, and despite her foul mood, Odette almost laughed. “But the laundry...I took all our underwear?”

Odette leaned over, her lips inches away from the smaller woman’s ear. “Who says I’m wearing any, _cherie_?”

“…ohhhh.”

Odette was halfway out the door when she turned back to smirk at her lover. “Finish the laundry, and clean up. If you’re done by the time I get back, well…” Odette chuckled, deep in her throat. “We shall see.”


End file.
